Percy And Mavis: An Unusual Connection
by Sheriff Duncan Flynn
Summary: After arriving on Sodor, Mavis starts to become great friends with all the engines, but none greater than Percy. Percy is accident prone, timid, and misfortunate, but at the same time, is very kind and brave. As the two develop a friendship, it becomes deeper than both ever imagined it would be.
1. Mavis, The New Engine

It was a lovely day on The Island Of Sodor. The trains were all on time, there had been no complaints, and even the trucks didn't play tricks. Still, The Fat Controller, Sir Topham Hatt was worried. He knew that the workload for goods had increased dramatically. On Thomas' Branch Line, Percy and Toby were finding it hard to manage the goods all by themselves. Sir TopHam Hatt understood and came to give the two some news.

"Percy and Toby, you have done well to handle the goods, but you need help. A new engine will be arriving in a few days." Percy and Toby were delighted.

"What's the new engine's name?" Percy asked.

"Her name is Mavis, a BR Class 04 diesel." "A diesel?" questioned Percy.

"Don't worry, the owner has assured me she is very kind."

Percy was reassured, but still felt rather nervous. He had a right to be. Sodor hadn't had a good history with diesels. The first diesel, simply named Diesel, was a manipulator who framed Duck and turned the other engines against him; then he did the same to Henry, until Sir TopHam Hatt found out and sent him packing. However, Sir Topham Hatt decided to give Diesel another chance when the work at the harbor had become too much for Percy and Duck. He brought Diesel back a few weeks ago. He caused all sorts of problems and made a mess of the harbor, causing The Fat Controller to send him packing a second time.

Since then, Sir Topham Hatt was very skeptical of ordering new diesels. He bought one named Daisy, a diesel railcar, for a spare engine after Thomas accident when he crashed into the stationmaster's house due to a careless cleaner fiddling with the controls. Daisy was lazy and stubborn and would only do the work she wanted to do, and no more. She also was very boastful about her design and looked down on those inferior to her, specifically the coaches Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta. After Percy had an accident with some trucks, however, she worked hard to help clean up the mess and to try to run the branch line with Toby. The Fat Controller scolded her for her actions.

"My engines work hard; I send lazy engines away!" he told her.

Since then Daisy has matured a lot, became friends with Thomas, Percy, and Toby, and was a hard worker. Still, her boastful side was still in her, and while she no longer used it to avoid jobs she didn't want to do, it could still annoy the other engines.

So, it was very understandable as to why Percy was so skeptical about the new arrival. On the other hand, it had been shown that not all diesels were bad. BoCo had been a great friend to Edward since his arrival, and the other engines warmed up to him. And on the Skarloey Railway, Rusty had proven himself to be a hardworking maintenance diesel. In the end, Percy decided that he just had to wait for himself on how Mavis would be.

A few days later, Mavis rolled into the quarry. She was black, had a cowcatcher in front, and her six wheels covered by side plates like Toby. She was greeted by Percy, Toby, and Sir TopHam Hatt.

"Welcome to The Island Of Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt, also known as The Fat Controller, head of this railway."

"Um, hello sir," called Mavis. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Percy."

"And I'm Toby."

Mavis looked confused.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Toby.

"Oh, no, it's just, from where I'm from I don't see many steam engines, I'm mainly surrounded by diesels."

"Oh, I see," replied Toby.

Mavis looked puzzled by Toby's appearance. "To be honest, you look like a big brown box on wheels."

Toby felt insulted. "I'll have you know I'm a steam tram, and proud of it."

"I didn't mean any offence; I was only observing what I saw."

Toby backed down, but he was secretly still a bit upset.

"Right then," started Sir Topham Hatt, "your first job is to shunt those trucks for Toby to take out on his next train."

"Okay then," called Mavis "I've done this plenty of times before. This should be easy."

"Then there's not much to worry," called Sir Topham Hatt as he left on Toby, and Percy followed.

"Well, let's get started," she said to herself. She started trying to shunt the trucks, but the siding arrangements were awkward compared to what she was used to. Her driver agreed with her. So, Mavis made a decision. "I'm going to shunt the trucks the way I'm used to doing so."

When Toby got back, he was confused and quite appalled to see the way the trucks were placed. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"The siding arrangements felt awkward, so I rearranged the trucks instead. I like rearranging things."

This made Toby cross. 'Trucks," he grumbled "should be where you want them when you want them."

"I was only making the job easier and trying to have fun," Mavis told Toby.

"Well, that's not the proper way we do things here," scoffed Toby.

"Aw, fiddlesticks," she grumbled and flounced away.

For the next few days, the same situation kept happening. Mavis tried again and again to get the siding arrangement right, but after a bit, she gave up and rearranged the train. After one week of this, Toby finally lost patience. "I can't spend my time playing hunt the trucks with you; take them yourself!" Mavis was pleased, taking trucks made her feel important.

At the station, Mavis met Daisy. Daisy noticed Mavis looked quite mad. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's that Toby!" Mavis complained. "He's such an old fusspot."

Daisy, showing signs of her old persona, spoke to Mavis on the situation. "Steam engines," she said, "have their uses, but they don't understand…"

"Toby says only steam engines can manage trucks properly!" Mavis interrupted.

"How absurd!" put in Daisy. "Depend upon it, Mavis, anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better." Daisy knew nothing about trucks, but Mavis didn't realize this.

Toby's line crosses the main road behind the station, and for a short way, follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the muddy lane rock hard and very slippery. Toby stops before reaching the lane. His fireman halts the traffic at the crossing, and then he sets off again. By using the heavy trucks to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty rails in the lane and across the road. It is the only safe thing to do in this kind of weather.

Toby told Mavis what she needed to do. "Now, when you get the farm lane, stop before reaching the lane, then the traffic will halt, and then you can set off again."

"I can manage thank you," she retorted. "I'm not an old fusspot like you."

Toby was offended beyond belief. "FUSSPOT! Wow, you really are a rude girl! I thought Sir Topham Hatt said you were nice!" And Toby fumed away.

The trucks were tired of getting pushed around by Mavis. "It's slippery," they whispered "let's push her around instead. On! On! On!" they yelled. Mavis took no notice. Instead she brought the trucks carefully down the lane and stopped at the level crossing.

Her driver waved a red flag. Just then Bertie The Bus came around on the right, and Terence The Tractor from the left, but they stopped when they saw Mavis. "That's one in the headlamp for fusspot Toby!" chortled Mavis. She was looking forward to her laugh with Daisy.

But Daisy never got her laugh. While she didn't realize it, Mavis had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of listening to Toby's advice, she had given the trucks the chance they wanted.

"Hold back! Hold back!" they cried.

"Grrrrr up!" ordered Mavis. The trucks just laughed, and her wheels spun helplessly. Workmen sanded the rails and tried to clear away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient. "Grrrrr!" wailed Mavis.

Toby was in the yard when I heard the news. "I warned her, but all she did was call me an old fusspot!" he fumed.

"She's young yet," soothed his driver, "and…"

"She can manage her trucks herself!" interrupted Toby.

"They're your trucks, really," his driver replied. Mavis is supposed to stay at the quarry. If Sir Topham Hatt finds out…"

"Hmm…yes," thought Toby. He and his driver agreed that it would be best to help Mavis after all.

Meanwhile, a farmer came up to Mavis. He was red in the face and very cross. "I'll tell you just what you can do with your train! Take all that rock and dump it on yourself! That will be a sight to see". Mavis was indignant and very shocked by his harsh words.

Just then, she heard puffing noises. "Having trouble, Mavis?" chortled Toby. "I am surprised."

"Grrrrr!" said Mavis.

With much puffing and wheel slip, Toby pushed Mavis and the trucks back. The hard work made his fire burn fiercely, and his fireman spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. At last they finished. "Goodbye" called Toby. "You'll manage now I expect." Mavis didn't answer. She took the trucks the sheds and scuttled home to the quarry as quickly as she could.

That night, Mavis kept thinking about what had just happened. She felt very foolish and very cross at Toby. As the night went on though, she started feeling sorry about how she acted. She wondered if she had treated Toby properly. It was a hard night for Mavis to get through.

The next morning, she was still thinking about yesterday's events. She was resting in a siding, when Percy came to the quarry to collect some stone for his trucks. He saw how sad she was, and he didn't like seeing her look sad.

"Cheer up Mavis."

"I can't Percy."

"Why not?"

Mavis suddenly had an outburst. "Manager says I don't listen to advice! Manager says I have no business going down Toby's line! Toby's a fusspot!"

Percy was suddenly serious. "Toby has forgotten more about trucks than you will ever know. You must put the trucks where he wants them. Then you'll be a really useful engine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take these stone trucks to the harbor."

As Percy pulled away with his stone trucks, however, he thought to himself, "_Did I sound too harsh? I never usually have outbursts like that. Besides, she's still new here, and it can take a while to adapt to change_."

Meanwhile, Mavis was having similar thoughts. "_I shouldn't have outraged like that on Percy. I sounded so rude to him. I didn't mean to. I'm just super stressed out and nervous after yesterday's events. Still though, why shouldn't I go on Toby's line?"_

Mavis decided to listen to Percy's advice, but that was easier said than done. The siding arrangements were awkward. In order to put the trucks where Toby wanted them, she had to make several journeys. This made the work feel confusing, uncomfortable, and annoying. So, she started making a plan.

After the day's work had ended, she told her driver about it. "You know, if we use to the teeniest bit of Toby's line, we would save all this bother."

"You know what, Mavis. I think that's an excellent idea, and it would save the confusion." He left Mavis and next morning came back with some news. "I spoke to the manager last night, and he agreed we could go as far as the first level crossing." Mavis was delighted.

A few days later, the weather changed. As the snow melted, the quarry grew busy again. Some trains were so long that, before leaving the trucks for Toby, Mavis had to go beyond the level crossing with them. Now for her plan: she would go further down the line without it seeming her fault.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked the trucks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they all said in agreement.

"Will you bump me at the level crossing and told no one I asked you?"

"We will!" the trucks promised, but while Mavis was away, Toby arrived. He decided to shunt the trucks himself. The trucks decided to bump him anyway.

They reached the level crossing and Toby's brakes came on. This was the signal for the trucks. "On! On! On!" they yelled. Toby was away, with the trucks screaming and rattling behind him. No one realized that melted snow had turned the stream ahead into a torrent, and the bridge was in danger. Suddenly, a big log came rushing through, causing the bridge to weaken. The rails were now like a tightrope over the thundering water.

"Stop! Stop!" cried Toby. His driver fought control. They came nearer and nearer to the bridge. It was all or nothing now. The driver braked hard. Toby stopped, still on the rails, but with his wheels treading the tightrope over the abyss.

Meanwhile, Mavis came back and realized that her line of trucks was gone. Then, a dreadful feeling struck within her. "Oh no, Toby's taken them himself! I hope he's alright!" Against manager's orders, she went to look for Toby, until she found him and his trucks dangling over the bridge. Mavis was horrified. "Oh my gosh! Toby, are you alright?"

"For now, I'm keeping calm, but I'm in danger of falling."

Workmen anchored Toby with ropes while Mavis pulled the unhurt trucks away. Then she came back for Toby. "Hold on Toby!" she called. It was hard work, but at last, she was able to pull Toby to safety.

"I'm so, so sorry about the trucks. I can't begin to fathom how you managed to stop them in time."

"Oh well," said Toby "my driver told me about circus people who walk tightropes, but I didn't fancy doing it myself."

"No, really Toby,", sighed Mavis, "I'm so sorry for being such as stuck-up and feisty engine. You're not an old fusspot at all."

"And I'm sorry I was so cross," Toby said. "You are a young newcomer and I just got annoyed."

"Ah well, we live and learn," Mavis said.

"And Mavis, if you ever need some assistance, I'll always be there to help you out," Toby said kindly.

"Thank you, Toby." The two talked for a bit. Then, Mavis remembered Percy. "I'm off to find Percy now! See you, Toby!"

Mavis went back to the quarry, where there, she met Percy. "Percy…" but before she could continue, Percy spoke up.

"Mavis, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh on you back there. I know you were under a lot of stress and are a newcomer here."

Mavis then spoke up. "Percy, you're right, I was stressed out, and I'm sorry I outraged at you. It's not something I do a whole lot."

"Neither do I, actually, in fact I'm quite the opposite. I only get that mad if I see one of my friends being insulted."

Percy and Mavis had a moment of silence, then Percy looked up at her.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends!" Mavis said in delight.

Just then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "A very smart piece of work. Mavis, you did well too, I hear."

"It was my fault about the trucks, though, sir."

"Yes, but quickly rescuing Toby made up for it."

"Sir, I was wondering if I…"

"Could what"

"If I…could come down the line sometimes. Toby says he'll show me what to do."

"Certainly," smiled The Fat Controller. "I understand being stuck in a quarry all day isn't the most exciting of all jobs. I'll speak with the quarry manager on the matter."

A few days later, it was decided that Mavis would help Percy and Toby deliver the goods on Thomas' branch line. Mavis was pleased to hear this news, and she thought that life would never get better. Little did she know; this would only be the beginning.


	2. Reminiscence

Every day, Thomas and Percy pulled the mail train. They collect letters and parcels from stations and take them to their desired destination. Tom Tipper the postman, also helps, driving his smart red van to all the places the rails didn't travel to. He's always ready to help load mail bags onto the trains too. Thomas and Percy always compliment him on how useful of a postman he was.

"Aye!" Tom would agree, "But where would I be without my smart red van. We make a great pair."

That was, until yesterday. Tom wasn't at the platform. A postman they didn't know dumped the bags on the platform and then disappeared.

"What happened to Tom?" wondered Percy.

"And his old van?" said the driver. "No wonder the new postman looks cross. Trying to carry mailbags on a bicycle would make anyone miserable."

Percy kept thinking about Tom overnight. He couldn't sleep. _"I hope Tom is alright. Maybe he's just sick or had a special event going on today. I hope he'll be back tomorrow."_

When Percy arrived at the station, to the relief of him, Tom was there waiting, but he looked very sad.

"The postmaster decided my van was too expansive to run. The rounds take longer on my bike. I'm sorry; I can't stop to help you anymore."

Percy and Thomas (who arrived at the station before Percy) felt very sorry for Tom. "I wish I could help cheer Tom Tipper up," sighed Percy.

"Well, good luck figuring that out!" encouraged Thomas.

Percy was just thinking about how this could be done when he was rudely interrupted.

A man was shouting at Tom Tipper. "You've got to come back to Sir Topham Hatt's office! He needs you to sign some important papers right away!"

"Oh, dear," replied Tom Tipper. "This is going to make me later still." He was in a hurry and being careless. He propped his bike against Percy's mail van and rushed away.

"Stop!" cried Percy, but Tom was out of sight. There was worse to come. Percy's driver hadn't seen the bike and he started away. "Oh no!" cried Percy. "Now there'll be trouble!" And there was. The bike became loose and fell, and next thing that happened, a crack was heard.

Percy's driver quickly stopped the train. Everyone came running to the scene. Tom Tipper's bicycle was in pieces.

As Tom heard the noise too, he came running out, finding his bike damaged beyond repair. Percy felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tipper."

"Never mind, Percy," sighed the postman. "It wasn't your fault. I should've been more careful about where I had put my bike. But now, I've only my legs to get the mail delivered. Whatever will happen next?"

Percy still felt sad, not for himself, but for Tom. Tom assured Percy he would make sure that Percy wasn't blamed for the accident, and he would still try to keep his position. Percy felt a bit better.

For the rest of the day, Percy felt very overwhelmed with work. The trucks were behaving worse than ever. Sometimes their brakes would slip on or their axels would run hot, and while Percy did his best to keep them under control, the trucks always found new ways cause mayhem.

It had been a long day, but Sir Topham Hatt had two more jobs for him.

"Right, now, Percy…you don't look so well."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm just tired."

"I see…well Percy, your still have more jobs tonight. First, you must take this load of empty trucks to the quarry, and then, you still have to pull the mail train."

"I don't know if I can stay awake that long Sir", said Percy. "I'm so sorry; it's just been a very busy day."

Sir Topham Hatt understood. "I'll tell you what, Percy. I'll have Toby help Thomas pull the mail train tonight so you can get some rest."

"Really, Sir?" asked Percy.

"Yes. And Percy…I know you're concerned about Tom Tipper, but let me reassure you, this was not your fault. The bike should not have been there."

Percy was still worried.

"Please, Sir…don't be so hard on Tom. He's a very good postman. He was just in a rush."

"Don't worry, Percy. We've already spoken. You'll see him again tomorrow."

Percy felt better. He delivered his empty trucks to the quarry. Then he saw Mavis.

"Hello Percy," she called.

"Hello Mavis," Percy responded.

"You do look tired."

"I am. I've been very overwhelmed at work, and I'm so tired. I don't know if I can stay awake to make it back to Tidmouth."

That gave Mavis an idea. "Why don't you stay here for the night? You won't have to worry about another journey."

Percy thought Mavis' idea was a great one. "Thank you, Mavis!"

As Percy puffed round, he entered the shed beside Mavis. "So, Percy, I heard you saying something about being overwhelmed."

"Yes, Mavis. The trucks have been up to their old tricks again, and I had so many jobs to do today; the trucks kept delaying them."

"Is that why you're not taking the mail train tonight?"

"Yes, Sir Topham Hatt agreed to give my duties to Toby so I could have a rest."

"Percy, I think I know what's going on with you. You're feeling put upon."

Percy was confused. "Put upon?"

Mavis explained. "Put upon is when someone has been taking advantage of due to your good nature. In your case, the trucks are taking advantage of your situation of work."

"It's not just that. Some of the bigger engines like to laugh at me, thinking I'm just a silly little engine."

Mavis smiled. "I know you're not, and so do Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt." Then she decided to change the subject. "I heard about your accident with Tom Tipper's bike."

Percy gulped. He was worried again, but Mavis reassured him. "Tom Tipper's a good man. He just made a mistake. And at least he had a reason to do so. Not like when," she gulped, "when I didn't listen to Toby's advice at the level crossing, or asked the trucks to bump me, and then they nearly bumped Toby off the rails."

Percy sympathized with Mavis' situation. "You know, you weren't the first engine to ask the trucks to be bumped; I did it too once."

Mavis was surprised. "Percy…you?"

"Yes, a few years ago. Would you care to hear about it?"

"Yes, please, Percy!"

"Well, at that point, I believed water to not be a problem. I had a saying: 'water's nothing to an engine with determination'. There was a danger sign on the quay. It told engines not to pass it. Thomas warned me, but I didn't listen. I should've listened to Thomas; he went passed a danger sign once, and fell down a mine, and had to be rescued by Gordon, but young, naïve me was too curious to listen.

One day, I asked the trucks, 'will you give me a bump when we get to the quay?' The trucks giggled and chattered about it. 'On! On! On!' they yelled. I thought they were helping. My plan was to pretend to stop at the station, but the trucks would push me pass the board. Then I'd make them stop. I thought I could do that easily. It started going according to plan. I stopped, the trucks told me to 'Go on!', and they started pushing me. However, they did so too well, and nocked my driver and fireman off the footplate.

I didn't realize that the foundations of the quay had sunk, and that the rails had sloped downwards toward the sea. I was frantic when I realized. I kept shouting. 'OW! That's enough!' but next thing I realized, I was sunk."

"You must have felt very scared," shrieked Mavis.

"Yes, but I felt sillier for believing I could trust the trucks. The Fat Controller was also very cross at me. 'You are a very disobedient engine,' he told me.

I knew that voice without even looking up to him. He had witnessed the whole accident. 'Please, sir. Get me out, sir. I'm truly sorry, sir.'

'No, Percy,' he said sternly. 'We cannot do that until high tide. I hope this'll teach you to take care of yourself.'

'Yes, sir," I said in agreement.

It was dark when floating cranes arrived to rescue me. I was too cold and stiff to move by myself, so Henry had to take me to the works. He teased me about the whole incident. He even suggested I'd like it better next time. But I'm quite determined there won't be a next time."

Mavis was left in shock. She knew Percy could be cheeky, but she never thought he would let simple curiosity get the best out of him so badly. When she was able to speak again, she was curious. "Did you always act like this, as in your early days on Sodor?"

"Well, that depends on if you want to hear about it."

Mavis smiled. "If I didn't want to hear about it, I wouldn't have asked."

"Alright then…want me to start from the start?"

"Yes, please."

"I originally worked on the Great Western Railway. I was very cheeky and caused more problems than did any actual work. I was soon put in a workshop, where other controllers would happen to find engines they'd want to buy. I was fortunate enough to be found by Sir Topham Hatt. He bought and named me, and he told Edward to show me around. At that time, Henry, Gordon, and James were fed up with shunting their own coaches and trucks. So, after seeing my will to work, Sir Topham Hatt locked up the three big engines in the shed for a week, and while Thomas and Edward ran the main line, I ran our branch line. At first Thomas was concerned, but afterwards, he quickly grew to like me, and we have been fast friends ever since.

Once the three big engines were released, we were allowed to go have fun on the branch line for a few days. Edward and I loved shunting, and once that was over with, I was waiting for the signalman to change the points so I could head back to the yard. Edward had warned me 'Be careful on the main line. Whistle to the signalman that you are there,' but I had forgotten. From what I was told, the signalman had dozed off, as he had set all the points he needed to for about an hour. I waited and waited. The switch was still against me so I couldn't move.

Then I was shocked when I looked ahead, for rushing towards me was Gordon with the express. 'Ohh!' he groaned. 'Get out of my way!' he yelled. My driver and fireman jumped clear, and I shut my eyes."

Mavis gasped. "What happened?"

"I opened my eyes, seeing that Gordon had stopped with his buffers just a few inches from mine, but I had begun to move. 'I won't stay here! I'll run away!' I yelled. I went straight through Wellsworth and was so frightened, I ran right up Gordon's hill without stopping. After that, I was tired, but since my driver and fireman had jumped clear, I couldn't stop. Thanks, however, to the signalman at Lower Suddery, he kindly set the switch, ending in a bank of Earth.

I was relieved. The workmen helped dug me out, and they gave me a drink and some coal. Even Gordon was pleased to see me, saying that by starting so quickly, I had prevented a nasty accident, and he helped me out of the bank of Earth.

From then on, I became the new station pilot at Knapford, shunting coaches for the other engines to take out on journeys. I worked there for a while, playing jokes when I could and enjoying being with the other engines."

Mavis was still interested. "Tell me more."

Percy started to laugh. "Well there was that one time when I wanted a scarf."

Mavis was puzzled. "I'm sorry Percy, but did you just say at one point you wanted a scarf?"

"Yes, Mavis. I always felt so cold in winter, and I would see other people wear scarves, so I felt a warm scarf around my funnel would be a good way to keep warm."

"But, Percy, you keep warm in your boiler."

"I know, but I was too conceited to realize. That was, until one day, when I, being the cheeky engine I was, decided to sneak up on the coaches for Henry's visitor train to surprise them, but instead, I accidentally crashed into Sir Topham Hatt's baggage trolley. Baggage, clothes, and sticky jam flew up into the air and fell all over me and Sir Topham Hatt. He was very cross with me.

On my lamp iron was The Fat Controllers top hat. On my funnel, Sir Topham Hatt's best trousers coiled willingly.

Sir Topham Hatt seized the top hat. 'Mine!' he said. 'Percy, look at this!'

'Yes, sir. I am sir.'

'My best trousers too!'

'Yes, sir. Please, sir.'

'We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined! I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches!'"

Percy lightened up. "And then came the funny part."

"What's the funny part about an accident?'

"Well, as I was being cleaned up, I saw James who couldn't help laughing. 'Hello Percy. So, you found a scarf, eh? But legs, go in trousers, not funnels.' At the time, I felt really silly, but looking back, he does have a good point, now does he?" And Percy started to laugh and laugh. Mavis couldn't help but join in. When they had recovered, Percy continued.

"So, for a while, even after that experience, I kept making jokes. Eventually, though, I went too far."

"Too far? Did you hurt anyone?"

"No, but I was very rude to Gordon and James. I told Gordon to hurry up, then showed him a line of dirty coal trucks. And I told James to stay in the shed, saying Sir Topham Hatt would come see him. James believed me, leaving Edward, Henry, and Gordon to do James' work as well as their own, until an inspector arrived, reminding James that Sir Topham Hatt was on holiday. Though I wisely disappeared from their sight, when The Fat Controller did return, he scolded me for causing so much trouble.

But the very next day, I was still being cheeky. 'I say, you engines,' I said 'I'm to take some trucks to Thomas' junction. Sir Topham Hatt chose me especially. He must know I'm a really useful engine.'

'More likely he wants you out of the way,' grunted James. This should've been a signal for what was to come, but I felt too cheery.

Gordon then looked at James, 'James and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. We can't be too careful about signals, but then I needn't say that to a really useful engine like you Percy.' I felt flattered.

'We had spoken of backing signals,' put in James. 'They need extra special care, you know. Would you like me to explain?'

'No, thank you,' I boasted, 'I know all about signals.' In reality, there are no such things as backing signals, but I didn't know.

Later that day, I found a signal. The signalman was trying out a new experiment. When the signal moved to show line clear, its arm moved up instead of down, but I thought otherwise. 'Down means go, and up means stop, so upper still must mean go back. I know; it's one of those backing signals.'

'Come on, Percy!' said my driver, 'Off we go!' but I went in reverse. 'Stop! You're going the wrong way!'

'But it's a backing signal,' I protested, and I told them about Gordon and James. My driver couldn't help laughing. He then explained to me about signals that pointed up.

'Oh, dear,' I said. 'Let's start quickly before they see us,' but it was too late. Gordon had seen everything.

That night the big engines talked about signals. They thought was funny, but we both know they were being very silly."

Mavis felt sorry for Percy, but Percy just laughed.

"What? Are you finding another of your mishaps funny?"

"Kind of, but more so how I paid them out."

"How did you do so?"

"Well, it happened on the day Duck arrived. I was feeling tired, and Gordon and James' attitude made it worse. Not to mention, Henry started hearing the news and he joined the two on the act. The Fat Controller understood this, and considering Duck is bigger and stronger than me, The Fat Controller thought Duck could manage to work alone. He then invited me to help build his new harbor, with Thomas and Toby helping out too, and afterwards, I would help run Thomas' branch line. I agreed instantly."

"So, that's how you got to work on this line?"

"Yes, but…"

"That doesn't sound like evening out the score much to me."

"Let me explain. After Duck arrived, the three big engines decided to treat Duck the same manner of treating me, teasing him, ordering him about, and wheeshing steam at him.

"The big engines wheeshed at you?"

"They did when I first came, but they stopped when I wheeshed steam back at Henry in a greater rate any of the bigger engines ever could. Even Edward complimented me on it."

"Percy, you never cease to make me more impressed!" Mavis complimented.

"Thanks Mavis!"

"Continue, now, Percy."

"Well, I was very cross at the big engines. I came up to Duck. He tried to reassure me 'They'll get tired of it soon.'

'No, they won't. They've been doing it for weeks.'

'Do they tell you to do things Percy?'

'Yes, they do.'

'Right, we'll soon stop that nonsense.' He whispered something. 'We'll do it later.'"

Mavis was curious. "What did you do?"

"I sat on the turntable, whereas Duck was behind me, blocking the entrance to Tidmouth Sheds. Gordon, James, and Henry were furious. Suddenly were heard shouting from a voice we know too well. 'Stop that noise!' The Fat Controller bellowed.

'They won't let us in!' hissed Gordon.

'Duck, explain this behavior!'

'Beg, pardon sir,' he began, 'but I'm a great western engine. We do our work without fuss. But, begging your pardon, sir, Percy and I would be glad if you would inform these engines that we only take orders from you.'

The big engines whistled angrily.

'SILENCE!' thundered Sir Topham Hatt. 'Percy and Duck, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance.' We felt bad, as Gordon, James and Henry sniggered quietly, until Sir Topham Hatt turned around to face them.

'As for you,' thundered Sir Topham Hatt, 'you've been worse. You made the disturbance. Duck is quite right. This is my railway, and I give the orders! And Duck and Percy, if this sort of behavior happens again, inform me immediately than cause any more disturbances.'

'Yes sir,' we both said.

Afterwards, I was transferred over here, while Duck managed to easily do the work alone. I've worked here ever since."

"That was an amazing story, Percy! I knew that you were a mischievous engine, but never to that extent. You've definitely matured since your early days."

"Definitely Mavis."

"So, after you transferred over to Thomas' branch line, what was different about it then compared to now?"

"Well, for one thing, it was much smaller and less busy. Don't give me wrong, it was still massively popular, but there were three engines running it. Now, there are five."

"You mean Daisy and I, right?"

"Yes. Another difference was Thomas' attitude. He was way more boastful and conceited than he is now. When I first arrived, he boasted that blue was the only proper color for a really useful engine. One day, he was resting at the coal hopper, when I arrived to fill my trucks full of coal. Thomas was being cheeky like normal, but the trucks pushed me a bit too far, and the last load of coal fell on Thomas instead of the final truck. While it was an accident, I still laughed.

I stopped laughing that night, though, when Thomas thought I had made his paint dirty on purpose. 'Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas would become a disgrace to Sir Topham Hatt's railway,' I said. Admittedly, I went a bit too far with what I said that night, but I would soon eat my words the next day.

I went to get a drink after bringing some trucks to Tidmouth. But as I approached the water tower, I couldn't stop, and the buffers didn't help. Next thing I knew, I was wheel deep in coal. Thomas had seen everything. 'Now, Percy has learned his lesson too,' I heard him chuckle to himself.

There were rumors afterwards that our quarrel went on for longer than it did, with Thomas calling me a drip, and us throwing more insults around at each other, until Thomas broke down. The rumor claims that I refused to help him until I was reminded of the passengers, and after I came to the rescue, we became friends again. I'd like to confirm these rumors as false. We made up the night I had the accident, agreeing in the future to be more careful of coal. The accident did happen, but we were not in a quarrel then; in fact, I was devastated."

"So, if I may try to piece the rest together, I heard from Thomas the time he crashed into a stationmaster's house, and from Daisy, how she acted when she first came to the island. Then you had the accident with the brake van, and how you had to go to the works. Am I pretty much caught up?"

"Yes, you are. Of course, there were other, smaller incidents, but nothing as major."

"Like the switch failure ending you up in a jam?"

Percy blushed. "Yes…how did you know about that?"

"The news spreads far and wide around Sodor rather quickly."

Percy was getting tired. "I think we should try to get some sleep now, Mavis. I'm very tired. It's been a long day."

"Alright then Percy, but tell me more stories when you have the chance, alright?"

"Yes, Mavis. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Percy slept, he continued thinking about Tom Tipper. But Mavis was thinking about something else. She was thinking about Percy, and realized that, compared to what he had done, she was lucky not to have such misfortunate experiences. She also gained more respect for him, being so willing to talk about his past experiences that most just try to forget even happened. And yet, underneath all that. Percy had always been Percy, while maturing, always had a good heart and a sense of fun. Due to such, she decided the next time they hung out like this, she would tell him something she never told any engine on Sodor.

The next day, Percy arrived at the station when he saw Tom Tipper, who was smiling. Then, something caught his eye. "Is that a smart new van, I see?"

"It is indeed," smiled Tom. "That accident did me a good turn, Percy. Sir Topham Hatt and my chief talked it over, and they agreed that a new van would do the job. Much better than another bike, and worth the expense. Now, I can always be on time again!"

"So, I did help," beamed Percy, "but by accident you might say."

Mavis rolled up. "See, Percy? I knew things would turn out alright. As you've shown, accidents can lead to good things happening that might not have happened otherwise."

Percy smiled in agreement.


End file.
